Nightmare
by Soul Flash
Summary: You don't know what you've got until you see it glued to some other guy. Kyman.


A/N: Um. This is basically to show you guys that I'm not dead, either. I've just been very, very busy. I promise that I'll have RMA up and running again when I get out of school, and after that's done I'll have lotsa spaghett- er, lotsa Kyman stories to post. Cookies to those who understand that little slip I just had there. I'm exhausted so I'm going to say silly things. Deal with it. Anyway, enjoy. This one was written awhile ago, and was inspired by one of the scenes on a Futurama movie that I can't remember. It was the one that showed before the premiere of SP season 14.

That reminds me... those of you who know about the whole extremists thing and 201 right now... um, how many of you think it's ridiculous and stupid? Opinions are awesome. I'll post my view... on my profile or something. Eh.

Onto the story. Enjoy. Special thanks to my wonderful friend OSN for helping me come up with a title/summary because I was too tired to think of one on my own.

Warnings: Wonderful Kyman, probably some OOCness on Cartman's part. But you know what? I do what I waunt! Whateva!

Disclaimer: I don't own SP.

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I couldn't fucking _believe _what I was seeing.

My heart was caught in my throat. Tears were stinging in my eyes, threatening to roll down my cheeks and onto the floor below me. My fists were clenched in nothing but rage as I looked on at the scene in front of me. I wanted to throw a good punch or two at the guy my boyfriend, my motherfucking _boyfriend_, was kissing, but I was so sick to my stomach that I couldn't move. Not like my mind could have ordered my feet to move, anyway. They were frozen to the ground.

It was hard for me to say anything. The words struggled to come out of my mouth but it just didn't happen. Instead, my mouth opened and closed like a fucking gaping fish, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. My heart continued to sink lower and lower as I continued to watch the two, and it was only then that I cursed myself for not being able to just close my fucking eyes and run away.

My boyfriend - the one person I thought I would actually spend the rest of my life with; the one person who I thought loved me as much as I loved him, which was more than anything in the fucking world – pulled back from the other asshole with a light smack, a grin spreading across his lips as he turned to look at me. For some reason the only thing I could wonder at that moment was how in the hell could he be so arrogant when he knew just how much he was hurting me? I mean, there was no way he was oblivious to this. My pain was pretty fucking obvious, I thought. And considering the fact that he could read me like a fucking book, I didn't think that he would suddenly miss how I was reacting to this.

But that's not what hurt me. What hurt me was why was he even doing this? He... he was a smart kid. He didn't just go out whoring himself to other guys. Not that this was some random guy; this was his best friend. That hurt me, too, but not as much as knowing he was doing this to me. He was doing it to me, and I didn't have a clue as to why. It was eating away at my brain each and every second that I stood there, and the sad fact was that he probably knew that. He probably knew that this was hurting me so much. He was probably doing this on purpose, too. I couldn't imagine why; I had been nothing but good to him, so there was no real reason for him to do this. Was I maybe that blind? Had he really been sneaking around behind my back and getting together with all of these other guys? Was I...

...was I not good enough for him?

I let out a short, choked sob. It was quiet, but I don't think there was anyway that it went unnoticed.

Kyle continued to smile at me as he motioned to Stan. "Eric, I know you know Stan, but he's... well, he's my boyfriend."

He said it so simply, so casually like nothing was out of the ordinary that I couldn't do anything other than scream in anguish. "But I'm your boyfriend, Kyle! I'm... I'm the only one! How can you even do this-? How many do you fucking have?!"

"Oh, at least four others. Craig comes and goes from time to time." He giggles in that adorable way that's anything but adorable to me now. To think... we were just about to move in together. We were about to start a life together, just the two of us...

"You..." I choked again, shaking my head in disbelief. "I... we were about to move in together, Kyle! You promised me!"

He let out another chuckle, making him seem almost inhuman at this point. "I did promise you, silly goose!" Him using that nickname only placed more pain on my already aching heart. He probably called all of them that for all I knew. Walking up to me, he wrapped his arm around one of mine and tugged on it. "We'll all be moved in together as soon as we get you in! And then we'll all be one, big, happy family! C'mon, Eric!"

Since my body was still stuck in place, he managed to drag me along with him back to his apartment, Stan following close behind. I stared blankly into his eyes and he stared back, stuffing his hands into his pockets and acting like nothing was wrong. I tried to let out a pained scream, but I heard nothing but silence. Everything was silent.

Even the dragging of my feet against the ground...

The words Stan was now saying: silent.

Kyle's reply: silent.

Everything was... silent.

I thought I was about to die.

In fact, I think I did.

Everything went black. And just when I was about to consider myself either dead or passed out, I felt a light shaking on my shoulder. It grew in force and I could hear the faint sound of someone's voice calling out to me. The hands shaking my body were now pounding on my shoulder. A sharp call in my ear caused me to jump up in shock and open my eyes.

I noticed almost immediately that I was breathing heavily. My heart was racing in my chest and when I pressed a hand to my forehead, I found that I was sweating a bit as well. My eyes darted around until they fell on the face of the one person who haunted my dreams.

Kyle.

My body began to shake as I gazed at him, and my eyes held nothing but fear in them. His concerned gaze meant nothing to me, and when he reached out to place a gentle hand on my shoulder, I jumped.

"Eric?" he asked softly in the most caring voice ever. "Eric, it's okay. It's all right. You were just having a nightmare."

I paused at this, blinking in surprise. A... nightmare? I was having a...?

When this finally clicked with me, I let out a long sigh of relief and chuckled nervously. I was still shaking a bit from my ordeal, but I was able to calm down a bit easier now.

"My god..." I whispered, holding my hands up and watching them tremble.

Kyle quickly reached over to wrap his arms around me, pulling me flush against his chest in an attempt to comfort me. "It's okay, Eric. I'm here, I'm here..."

He began rocking me back and forth in his arms, and I let him. All I could do the whole time was sit there and shake, the events of my nightmare replaying over and over again in my mind. I could feel Kyle's hands running softly up and down my back as he cooed words of comfort into my ear. My arms slowly reached up and wrapped around him for the first time, my fingers gripping the back of his shirt tightly. It was at that moment that things finally registered in my mind; that this was real; that this Kyle was the same Kyle I knew and loved; that this was the Kyle who loved me and only me, and would never probably love anyone else as long as we both lived; that I was already moved in with Kyle and we were living a happy life together as a couple.

I had never been more thankful in my whole life.

There was a few more moments of silence between us, which I didn't exactly mind in the least. I was perfectly content with the both of us just sitting there, me clinging to Kyle who was providing more that enough comfort for me. He had started combing his fingers through my hair, something he knew that I liked, and I hugged him even closer to me, fearing that if I let go of him I would be lost in another nightmare. Or even worse, wake up to find that this was a dream as well.

"You okay?" Kyle asked softly, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

My heart fluttered in my chest as he pressed another couple of kisses to my face, all of them as light as a feather. I was about to deny telling him anything about the dream, scared that I would have some violent reaction upon reliving the memory even though it was fake, but my mouth had a mind of its own and spoke up anyway.

"I had a dream that... that you were kissing Stan. Right in front of my eyes... and I couldn't stop you. I... I couldn't run away, either. There you were just kissing away at him, and I couldn't make a single fucking move. You acted like nothing was wrong. You thought it was normal that you were... that you were hurting me so much. It was like you knew... no, I knew you knew... still, you didn't care. You thought it was perfectly fine.

We had plans to move in together, too. And I told you that, and still you..." I swallowed thickly, "You thought it was fine. In fact, you told me you had all these other boyfriends and that we would all live together as one big family. I could tell you were mocking me, and I figured you were because why else would you do that? Why would you act like it was completely normal unless you were doing it on purpose? And that hurt me. But what hurt me more was that... was that I couldn't understand why you were doing it. We had this perfect life going for us; we were about to live together as a couple; we were about to spend the rest of our lives together, and you just went and shot me down. You shot me down and hurt me, and I didn't know what to do. I felt like I was dying when you started dragging me back to your apartment. Everything went black and... and then I woke up."

I sighed, pulling back from him and shaking my head. "I-I... I'm sorry, Kyle. I probably woke you up with all of this."

"No, no, sweetheart," he cooed, pulling me back against him and rocking me. "It's totally fine. You didn't bother me, not at all. And even if you were I didn't think about it for two seconds because I was more concerned with waking you up. You're more important than me sleeping." He chuckled.

Somehow, I couldn't bring myself to believe this; I blamed it on the nightmare. "R-really? I am?"

"Of course you are!" he said in a mixture of shock and surprise. His tone became much softer at the next words he spoke. "Eric, you mean more to me than anything in the world. Don't ever think otherwise." His green eyes met mine, locking our gazes. I felt my heart stop in complete awe. They were sparkling in the light of the moon peeking in through our window, showing nothing but complete honesty. "I would drop everything I was doing in a heartbeat just to make sure you were okay. Okay? Words can't express the way I feel about you. You certainly the most amazing guy I know, and I wouldn't dare let you go. Ever. Not for Stan, not for anyone. Okay?"

As soon as he finished that sentence, he gave me a bright smile that was basically the end of me. I had never tried to cry in front of anyone, especially him because that put me off as weak and I hated being seen that way. Still, I couldn't help it now. For the sake of keeping my pride I struggled to hold the tears in, but my effort was in vain. They still came, rolling down my cheeks one by one as I buried my face in Kyle's chest, hoping that at least he wouldn't see. Stupid thought because he was still going to feel them seeping through his shirt, but... at least he wouldn't see me cry.

There was no reason for me to worry, though. He obviously didn't see me as weak. In fact, he treated me the same as he did before, possibly even better. He softly shushed me, cradling my head against his chest as he once again rocked me and pressed light kisses on top of my head. Words of comfort once again slipped out of his mouth and into my ear, traveling all the way down to my heart and melting it. I had seriously never felt more at home in my life as I did in Kyle's arms, and this moment was no different.

"I love you so much, Kyle..." I whispered, nuzzling my nose against his chest. "I'm so fucking lucky to have you..."

"I know, I know..." he answered back softly and calmly. "I love you, too, Eric. And I'm so lucky to have you."

He pressed a light, gentle kiss against my jaw and I shuddered. "I don't deserve you." I muttered.

"Yes, you do," he answered immediately, nudging my cheek with his nose. "You so do. Come here..."

With that, he pulled my head back and our gazes locked again. I was so entranced by his beautiful, gorgeous eyes that I almost missed him closing them to lean in and press a chaste kiss against my lips. I pressed softly back before he pulled away. He gave me that bright smile again that reminded me of nothing short of a perfect angel; I could practically feel the light shining around his whole body as I looked at him.

God, he was so amazing...

"Come on." He chuckled, reaching his hand out to tickle my neck – one of his favorite spots to tickle- playfully. He grinned at the reaction he received from me and leaned over to press another kiss to my lips, tugging softly at my hand. "Let's get back to sleep."

I simply nodded my head in agreement, laying back down on the bed and shuffling my body into a comfortable position. Kyle wasted no time in cuddling up to me, our bodies both facing each other as we moved closer together. As usual, he laid his head under my chin and closed his eyes, sighing deeply before he began to drift off. Before he could, though, I shook his shoulder gently to wake him back up.

"Kyle?" I asked softly.

He was up quickly, staring at me in an almost loyal manner; my heart swelled. "Yes, Eric? What is it?"

I paused and licked my lips, not knowing exactly how to explain this. "Can I... can we kinda... you know... switch positions? Like you rest your chin on top of my head instead of the other way around?" I stopped and felt a blush spread across my cheeks in embarrassment. It was a silly thing to ask and I didn't know if he would understand.

He did though. "Sure, love." He smiled, guiding my head to rest underneath his. I felt his arms wrap around me protectively, his nose burying itself into my hair. He breathed another happy sigh and I smiled, completely able to imagine the pure smile that was on his face. He kissed the top of my head again before muttering a soft, "Goodnight, Eric. I love you."

My heart pounded with joy, a warm fuzzy feeling growing in my stomach as I nuzzled his chest in return. "'Night, Kyle. I love you, too."

I quickly fell back asleep, this time a peaceful slumber instead of a heart-wrenching nightmare. But even if I had experienced another nightmare like that one, it wouldn't have hurt me as much. Why? All because of one person:

Kyle.

* * *

Sooo. How did you like that? Was that a nice little treat or not? I'd love to hear from you guys, and again, I'd love to hear your opinions on this whole controversy with the extremists and episode 201 (no spoilers for those who still haven't seen it) and all that stuff. Maybe give me some different viewpoints on the issue.

Plus, this isn't something any of you have to do by any means, but consider writing a letter to CC (Comedy Central) asking them to reconsider their decision to pull 201. Do not by any means write them a hate letter if you do write them one. If you sound hot-headed you won't get anywhere with them. If possible, try to be fair and balanced and give them both sides of the issue, acknowledging that you respect what they are doing and believe that it is right in the fact that they're trying to protect human lives from potential harm, but that it is a bad decision in itself because they are violating what many true Americans believe in: freedom of speech.

So yeah. Again, you don't have to do that. But if they get enough letters, who knows? They may have 201 up again. We'll see.

That's enough from me. Like I said, I'll post my views on my profile later or something. X3

Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it! I'm out for now.

Until next time,

-Soul


End file.
